Colleen Wing
Colleen Wing is a martial arts expert who runs her own dojo in New York City and an ally of Danny Rand. She was also a member of The Hand. Biography ''Iron Fist "Snow Gives Way" ''To be added "Shadow Hawk Takes Flight" To be added "Rolling Thunder Cannon Punch" To be added "Eight Diagram Dragon Palm" To be added "Under Leaf Pluck Lotus" To be added "Immortal Emerges from Cave" To be added "Felling Tree with Roots" To be added "The Blessing of Many Fractures" To be added "The Mistress of All Agonies" To be added "Black Tiger Steals Heart" To be added "Lead Horse Back to Stable" To be added "Bar the Big Boss" To be added "Dragon Plays with Fire" To be added ''The Defenders "The H Word" ''To be added "Mean Right Hook" To be added "Worst Behavior" To be added "Royal Dragon" To be added "Take Shelter" To be added "Ashes, Ashes" To be added "Fish in the Jailhouse" To be added "The Defenders" To be added ''Luke Cage "Wig Out" ''To be added ''Iron Fist "The Fury of Iron Fist" ''To be added "The City's Not for Burning" To be added "This Deadly Secret" To be added "Target: Iron Fist" To be added "Heart of the Dragon" To be added "The Dragon Dies at Dawn" To be added "Morning of the Mindstorm" To be added "Citadel on the Edge of Vengeance" To be added "War Without End" To be added "A Duel of Iron" To be added Character traits To be added Relationships *Iron Fist - Ally. *Claire Temple - Student. *Daredevil - Ally. *Jessica Jones - Ally. *Luke Cage - Ally. *Misty Knight - Ally. *The Hand **Bakuto - Former friend and sensei, turned enemy and victim; deceased. **Madam Gao - Enemy. **Elektra Natchios - Enemy. Appearances/Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe (3 TV Series) **''Luke Cage'' ***"You Know My Steez" (Mentioned only) **''Iron Fist'' - Jessica Henwick ***"Snow Gives Way" (First appearance) ***"Shadow Hawk Takes Flight" ***"Rolling Thunder Cannon Punch" ***"Eight Diagram Dragon Palm" ***"Under Leaf Pluck Lotus" ***"Immortal Emerges from Cave" ***"Felling Tree with Roots" ***"The Blessing of Many Fractures" ***"The Mistress of All Agonies" ***"Black Tiger Steals Heart" ***"Lead Horse Back to Stable" ***"Bar the Big Boss" ***"Dragon Plays with Fire" ***"The Fury of Iron Fist" ***"The City's Not for Burning" ***"This Deadly Secret" ***"Target: Iron Fist" ***"Heart of the Dragon" ***"The Dragon Dies at Dawn" ***"Morning of the Mindstorm" ***"Citadel on the Edge of Vengeance" ***"War Without End" ***"A Duel of Iron" **''The Defenders'' - Jessica Henwick ***"The H Word" ***"Mean Right Hook" ***"Worst Behavior" ***"Royal Dragon" (Mentioned only) ***"Take Shelter" ***"Ashes, Ashes" (Mentioned only) ***"Fish in the Jailhouse" ***"The Defenders" Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Iron Fist'' Promotion, Filming and Concept art Iron Fist - Set - Danny and Colleen - September 17 2016 - 1.jpg Iron Fist - Set - Danny and Colleen - September 17 2016 - 2.jpg Iron Fist - Set - Colleen - September 17 2016 - 1.jpg Iron Fist - Set - Colleen - September 17 2016 - 2.jpg Iron Fist - Set - Colleen - September 17 2016 - 3.jpg Iron Fist - Set - Colleen - September 17 2016 - 4.jpg Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Iron Fist (Netflix series) characters Category:The Defenders (Netflix series) characters Category:Luke Cage (Netflix series) characters Category:The Hand members Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Japanese Category:Characters with Swordsmanship skills Category:Characters with Martial arts skills Category:Earth-199999